Games which involve a path and the use of number generators are well known. Several traditional games include a path which is cyclical. If a player steadily advances in one direction along the cyclical path, the player eventually reaches the player's starting point. Furthermore, the path includes various symbols which act as locations for a player's marker. Certain symbols are associated with events which increase the player's chances of winning the game or gaining value. Other symbols are associated with events which decrease the player's chances of winning the game or gaining value. Typically, the object of these types of games is to continue along the path while accumulating value and avoiding a loss of points or being eliminated from the game.
Contemporary gaming devices, such as slot machines, traditionally involve various primary games and bonus round games. One known gaming device which includes movement along a path is disclosed in WIPO Patent No. WO0012186, published on Mar. 9, 2000 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming Inc. To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide gaming machines with new bonus schemes which incorporate new path concepts.